


Learning Rhythms

by Anxious_Muu



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Adolin is best brother, Glys hypeman, Glys screams excitedly, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Post-RoW, Renarin and Rlain are sugarcubes, Renarin feels, Renarin is a cinnamonroll, bridge four feels, post Rhythm of war, spoilers for Rhythm of war, supportive Adolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Muu/pseuds/Anxious_Muu
Summary: Renarin learns that love comes in many forms. Rlain challenges that concept, proving love had no boundaries. And Renarin knew in his heart, he needed nothing but him, Rlain, and the gentle Rhythms guiding them.
Relationships: Renarin Kholin/Rlain
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Learning Rhythms

Renarin Kholin was an oddity.

People accused Jasnah of being a heretic, showed intimidation when thinking of Dalinar, his uncle Gavilar was king. Adolin was an amazing duelist and caught every lady's eye in camp (men too, they just didn't admit it). Navani was queen, a scholar and engineer. Even his cousin Elhokar, with his faults through and through, was relevant in conversation.

Not Renarin. Renarin was the weird one, the one who didn't blend in, yet didn't stand out either. People felt uncomfortable with Renarin in the room. He had wanted to prove them wrong, but didn't know how. Didn't know where to start. Not until he decided to muster up the courage and join Bridge four.

Renarin knew he was different, understood his mind worked differently. People didn't understand him most of the time, which discouraged him, but Adolin had assured him it's because they couldn't keep up with his brain. And that was fine. His brain was brilliant, and Adolin loved him for it. Bridge four started to love him for it.

With Bridge four, Renarin belonged.

It was when his heart started to flutter that he, once again, lost sight of who he was.

Renarin didn't know how to keep up with his emotions. If he had a problem, he'd focus on solving it, logic overtaking his mind. However, Renarin wasn't like most Alethi men either, never displaying emotion. No, his mother had taught him to embrace his feelings. Adolin was he personification of that too.

But when Roshar faced the end of Days, Renarin wasn't planning on prioritising his feelings. Yet now, ten days before the battle of champions, Renarin's heart fluttered.

He had been hanging out with Bridge four after Teft's funeral, sitting around the fire and sharing wonderful stories about their dear Lieutnant. Cord had cooked Rock's special stew, with help from Dabbid and Huio. It almost tasted as delicious as if it was prepared by Rock's own hands.

Renarin felt a warmth laughing with the other members of Bridge four, and at the same time, a missing piece.

Rlain wasn't there. After his big help taking back the tower, Rlain had immediately joined the Singers after Teft's funeral. Renarin eyed him from afar, but didn't know how to start conversation.

He didn't feel awkward around Rlain, no, but after hearing of his heroic act, Renarin felt somehow... intimidated. And fond of him. Fonder of him. Was that even possible?

Almighty, Renarin's feelings were a mess.

And now, Renarin found himself longing to see the Singer. To talk to him, have deep conversations. Listen to those wonderful tunes.

How Renarin loved their Singer Culture. But he was fonder of Rlain's singing. Rlain had his own touch to the Rhythms. He sang to each Rhythm with care and delicacy, and he did it with his face too. Renarin had remarked that most Singers weren't so expressive, not like Rlain.

Renarin sighed, sipping his stew.

"Rlain!" Lopen's voice boomed from his seat. Renarin almost choked on his stew, looking up.

Rlain walked up, humming the Rhythm of... Content. Renarin nodded. Yes, that was it. The Rhythm of content. He also smiled, extending a hand when Dabbid offered him stew.

"Sit, sit," Drehy said eagerly. "We were just talking about the first time Teft fed Kaladin stormlight."

"It never gets old," Peet grinned, reminiscing. "The newer members eat up the story like chouta."

Rlain hummed. "I don't see Kaladin."

Lopen laughed. "He's preparing for his flight to Shinovar. Storms, gancho, he's not enthusiastic about flying with the Assassin in White."

"I don't blame him," Sigzil sipped his stew.

They steered back into the story as Lopen spoke heroically of Teft. Rlain looked around, and Renarin met his eyes. Rlain smiled, and headed to sit towards him.

Renarin blushed.

Out of everyone sitting here, Rlain chose to sit beside Renarin?

Renarin instinctively reached for his cube by his side, touching it. His heartbeat increased, but it wasn't because of nervousness. It wasn't awkwardness either.

"Hey," Rlain sat on the box beside him, sipping from his stew and showing a blissful expression. He hummed to the Rhythm of Satisfaction. Renarin had been studying the Rhythms and almost recognized them all now.

"Hey," Renarin's voice cracked, wanting to say more than a greeting. His sentences clashed together in his mind, wanting to get out at the same time. "We didn't talk."

To another person, that would seem like an accusation. But Rlain understood. He always did.

"I wanted to greet you when you got back," Rlain said, humming to the Rhythm of Regret. "I was instead occupied with seeing Venli and the others off. Not to mention the bunch of duties that fell on my lap, all the discussions with the Ancient One, Lady Leshwi."

Renarin listened intently, belatedly realizing that his fingers didn't fiddle with his cube anymore. "You're amazing." He said softly.

Rlain turned his attention to him, and hummed a strange Rhythm. Renarin blinked, _that_ Rhythm he never heard. But it was pleasant, gentle. Intimate? Renarin made a mental note to search up this Rhythm.

"We're amazing," Rlain belatedly added, and smiled. Renarin looked away, but smiled too.

"I did nothing at all." Renarin muttered.

Rlain hummed the Rhythm of Amusement. "You speak so humbly. You've sent a spren to me, Renarin. Thank you."

Renarin flushed. "You earned it. Sja-anat shared the same input too."

"You still thought of me as your first choice," Rlain added, and hummed that strange Rhythm again. "For that, I'm deeply grateful."

 _He's a gentleman,_ Glys said within Renarin's heart. _I like him!_

Renarin gnawed on his lower lip, ignoring Glys' input there.

 _Renarin, I know you like him too._ Glys added excitedly. _Your heartbeat is so cute._

Renarin screwed his eyes shut, shivers going down his spine. He did, didn't he? Storm Glys.

"Renarin," Rlain's voice brought Renarin out of his thoughts. "About the upcoming battle..."

Renarin met Rlain's eyes. "Hm?"

"I'm pretty sure The Blackthorn will prepare for troops, and I have a role in bridging the gap between the Singers and humans." Rlain hummed to the Rhythm of Dedication. "Are you going to be on the front lines?"

Renarin stared at Rlain's profile, then nodded. "I have to talk to Father about that. I'm... useless. I don't know if I'll be any help."

"You're not useless." Rlain responded strongly.

"Aren't I?" Renarin asked with a pathetic smile. "Of course, I'm planning to help any way I can. But I'll work on father's and aunt Navani's orders."

Rlain stared at him, and hummed the Rhythm of Tenacity. "Whatever you do, stay safe."

Renarin flushed, looked away. Was Rlain worried for him? Awkward, useless Renarin?

"You too." Renarin said softly, totally ignoring Glys' voice screaming from within.

 _Renarin! Did you hear that? You have ears, of course you did! Tell him, Renarin. Be brave._ Glys screamed in joyful excitement.

Renarin whimpered, this place was getting too hot for him. "Stop it."

"What?" Rlain asked from beside him, and Renarin's heart jumped because his voice was glorious.

"Not you," Renarin stuttered, gripping his stew, warming his hands with it.

 _I won't stop._ Glys giggled again, and Renarin rolled his eyes. Glys was the best company, Renarin's first friend, but at times like this his talk just made Renarin giddy.

Renarin was an oddity, he wanted to get out of that shadow. What did it say about him if his feelings for Rlain blossomed into something more? Wouldn't he be much more of an oddity?

But... was that so bad? Everyone was odd in their own way. Rlain himself once assured Renarin that he felt odd too, but that it was different for everyone. So, having feelings wasn't so bad after all.

His mom would have had the answers.

Renarin sighed, wishing he could talk with Adolin. For the rest of the evening, he sat beside Rlain, enjoyed the Rhythms he would occasionally hum. And thought of that single Rhythm he couldn't decipher.

****

Renarin pushed through the huddle of bodies in Dalinar's office, awkward but determined. At the front of the scholars, he found his brother stiffly standing in front of Dalinar. Shallan stood beside him, they were reporting the results of their expedition.

Adolin was _back_.

Renarin smiled to himself. Now that he was at the front, he slowly slid into the corner of the room, but still close enough to be noticed by Adolin. As the report finished, and Dalinar dismissed the rest of his generals and scholars to their tasks, Adolin noticed Renarin and grinned.

"Renarin, hey buddy." Adolin stepped around Dalinar and in two quick strides clapped Renarin affectionately on the shoulder.

Renarin embraced his brother, loving Adolin for being so supportive. Adolin _loved_ hugs, but he was always considerate of Renarin's dislike of touch. This moment though was an exception, Renarin had been worried sick for his brother.

Adolin returned the hug and held him closely. They parted then, and Renarin sighed, still smiling. "Facing court for the entire Recreance... I should be surprised, but I'm not."

Adolin laughed. "I am who I am."

Renarin nodded. Not because Adolin was just correct, his brother was indeed the person he claimed to be. And Renarin was so proud of him for that, he loved him for it. Renarin wanted to feel the same, wanted to get out of his shadow and embrace himself, like Adolin.

Adolin cocked his head. "You've got something on your mind."

Renarin blinked.

"Storm me, but I recognize that look." Adolin cupped his chin and grinned. "Need some big brother advice?"

"Actually, yes," Renarin flushed and shrugged a shoulder.

Adolin looked from behind, probably noting that Shallan was busy speaking with Jasnah. Adolin then patted Renarin and tipped his chin to the door. "Let's talk somewhere else."

They took leave without telling Dalinar then. Adolin didn't want to speak with him, so Renarin respected his wishes. They were heading to Adolin's quarters, walking closely with Adolin recounting the Shadesmare experience. He even described the scenery to Renarin, and the starspren. Adolin growled as he spoke of the honorspren, but his eyes glowed when talking of Maya, his spren.

"Wait," Adolin stopped his ramble. "Bridgeboy wasn't there earlier. You know where he is?"

Renarin hummed. "He's probably busy preparing for his flight to Shinovar."

"What?" Adolin reached his quarters and went in first, then turned on Renarin. "Why?"

"Father ordered him to, along with Szeth." Renarin explained, fiddling with his cube. He knew what was coming. Adolin questioned their father's decisions lately, especially when it came to Kaladin's case.

Adolin pursed his lips. "First he orders Kaladin out of his rank, and now he sends him to Shinovar with the storming Assassin in White? Storms, is Kal okay with that?"

"I... think so," Renarin hesitated, actually not sure himself. He shared Adolin's worry, he was also skeptical about Kaladin's mental wellbeing.

Adolin looked away, looking clearly upset. "I'm talking with Kal after this." He breathed out slowly, steering his breathing and calming his nerves. "And? What brotherly advice can I offer?"

Renarin looked away.

He was suddenly... nervous saying it out loud. Even if it was only Adolin.

Adolin lifted an eyebrow. "Renarin. I'm your big brother, you know you can tell me anything."

"Of course," Renarin said, voice suddenly dry. He fudged with his cube, and took a deep breath in. He could feel Glys' silent encouragement from within his heart.

Adolin waited with baited breath, making Renarin's cheeks burn.

"I think I like someone?" Renarin sputtered out at once, palms going clammy with sweat.

He received silence.

"It's... It's not a girl. Not a woman." He hastened quickly in one single breath. "Not a man either. I mean... A bridge four member? Yes. But not a man. No. A Singer. Malen. R... Rlain?"

When the silence extended, Renarin's breath caught. Ishar's wisdom, he just ruined his relationship with his brother. He was a storming mess, and Adolin was too nice to flip out.

"Ah?" Adolin made a sound that was both questioning and exclamation.

Renarin backed away. "Never mind. I said nothing."

"No, storms, Renarin." Adolin closed the distance between them and held Renarin's hands. "You're in love?"

Renarin met his eyes. His brother... was grinning. From ear to ear grinning. Blushing and all.

"I... I think so?" Renarin returned it as a question, ears hot.

He received the warmest hug from Adolin yet. His brother exploded from happiness and lifted Renarin off the floor. It was almost comical, how Adolin's expression _melted._

"Adolin!" Renarin stuttered, melting either from embarrassment or happiness. Or both.

Adolin gasped and quickly put Renarin down, mistaking Renarin's reaction for dislike. "Sorry, sorry. I got carried away."

"It's fine, it's not you, not the hug," Renarin assured Adolin hurriedly and scratched his neck.

Adolin, relieved, grinned again, then held Renarin's hands once more. "Storms! Storms, storms, storms!"

Renarin was probably red.

"It's a Singer, you said? Can I meet him? Well, I suppose he's already an ally? Rlain?" Adolin spoke quickly, catching up on all the information Renarin had vomited a minute ago. "Rlain, the Bridge four Singer. I know him. He _is_ handsome."

Renarin gaped at his brother. Adolin didn't miss a _beat_. If he found it weird, he didn't show it at all. No, this was a natural Adolin. He was... enthusiastic for Renarin.

"You're... You're okay with it?" Renarin asked slowly, hands uncomfortably sweaty. Adolin squeezed his hands harder, but gentler.

"Okay? I'm thrilled," Adolin said excitedly. "My brother has a crush. Yeah sure, I've never heard of a human Singer relationship... But you've always been unique, little brother." Adolin fondly ruffled Renarin's hair, messing it up.

Unique. Not weird, not odd. Unique. Renarin stared at his brother, tears springing up his eyes.

"I must admit though, I haven't yet decided what to think of Rlain's fashion," Adolin scrunched up his nose. "Well, he always wears the Bridge four uniform, so..."

A laugh bubbled up Renarin's throat. This was so Adolin.

Adolin focused back on him, and smiled. "Go for it, Renarin." He gently wiped a lone tear that made its way down Renarin's cheek. "I'm so proud of you, and you deserve so much happiness."

Renarin smiled, but hesitated. "You think it'll be okay?"

"I think you should face your feelings, and see how he responds." Adolin patted him on the back. "The final battle's in ten days, take a shot at happiness before that. Be brave, Renarin."

Renarin blushed, but nodded.

Adolin was right. If not now, then when?

******

It turned out, words were easier said than done.

Renarin stood by the Bridge four barracks, greeting the members of Bridge four but not daring to get in. He was looking for Rlain.

Nomon's moon cast a pale blue light through Urithiru's hallways. When it wasn't so dim, everyone was more motivated for the preparations. Renarin was pretty sure Rlain hadn't turned in for the night either. He had more work to do. Rlain had told him that he was to assign the Singers some barracks and bridge relations between them and the human troops.

They had to have a teamwork.

Renarin flinched when he spotted Rlain walking forward, leading Lady Leshwi. Renarin waited by the shadows, and fidgeted when Rlain noticed him. Rlain exchanged a few words with the Ancient One, then joined Renarin.

"Renarin," Rlain reached him. "Good, you're here."

Renarin's heart beat louder, and Glys began yelling encouragement. "Yeah."

Rlain looked around. "You needed something? Do I need to get someone for you?"

Renarin met his eyes. "You can get me you." He smiled, in what he hoped look, a witty way.

Rlain smiled back, and hummed the Rhythm of Amusement. "I'm all yours." He looked back to Lady Leshwi, she was preoccupied with looking over Bridge four's barracks. Rlain then led Renarin away.

"It's okay if you're busy." Renarin said, but he knew in his heart a part of him tried to flee the conversation.

"I can make time for you." Rlain said curtly, leading the way to a balcony overlooking the fields.

 _He can make time for you, he said,_ Glys said from within Renarin's heart. _I can see you're happy by that comment._

Renarin sighed, not being able to deny the truth.

Rlain leaned on the balcony's stone railing, overlooking the fields. Nomon's light cast a bluish light on his figure, face features distinct and clear. A gentle Rhythm sounded from Rlain. The Rhythm of Peace.

Renarin blushed.

His hand instinctively went to his heart, gripping his jacket around the area.

Storms, Renarin had feelings for Rlain.

Rlain looked back, noting Renarin's staring. "Come here." Rlain called with a hum.

Renarin stood beside Rlain, and saw the fields Rlain had worked on so hard to keep growing. He let out a soft sigh, cherishing this moment between them. He also noted that Rlain didn't rush him into conversation, and instead started humming a Song. Renarin wasn't as knowledgeable on full Songs as he was on Rhythms, but he closed his eyes and listened.

He could get used to it. Him, Rlain, and his voice singing. Renarin would learn how to sing too, and join in. That would be wonderful.

The song ended, and Renarin opened his eyes again. For a moment, it seemed like it was just the two of them in the whole of Roshar.

"I love this view," Rlain said, humming to the Rhythm of Appreciation.

"It's wonderful." _You're wonderful._ He wanted to say instead. "Rlain, I have something to say, if you would listen..."

Rlain hummed to the Rhythm of Curiosity.

Renarin looked down. He had already rehearsed how he'd exactly confess his love, but he didn't want to say only one sentence. He wanted to pour out everything. Because he felt so many _words_ for Rlain.

"I..." Renarin's cheeks burned. "I like you." And indeed, like he thought, once he began, he couldn't stop the words from pouring out. "You're amazing, I'm so fond of you, of your personality. You understand me, and I think you made me feel understood. _Unique_. You comforted me when the truth of my mother's death hit me. If it weren't for you, I would still feel like the odd one in Bridge four. _You_ made me realize that there's no odd one in Bridge four. That we're not like the others, but not odd. Just us.

"And I like us. Apart. Together. I like us together more." Renarin was gripping the stones tightly. "Can we... could you... allow me to like you? To be together with you?" His hands trembled, his whole body trembled, and Renarin's eyes burnt with tears.

Storms, he was afraid of rejection.

A big, warm hand reached for Renarin's cheek, and turned his face upwards. Renarin couldn't deny the request, so he hesitantly met Rlain's eyes.

"I'm not... You mean, together. I'm not misunderstanding, right?" Rlain said, voice devoid of Rhythm for that single moment.

"I like you, Rlain." Renarin smiled softly. It was just like him, to be so gentle yet afraid of being misunderstood. "And I could love you, if you allowed me to."

Rlain squeezed his eyes shut.

 _Such a human expression,_ Renarin thought.

He opened them back up, and hummed to the Rhythm of Patheticness. "You beat me to it."

Renarin stared at Rlain.

 _Wow, Renarin._ Glys screamed. _You should see your face right now!_

"What?" Renarin ceased from trembling. And the hand on his cheek was so very warm, like it was the only real thing in the world.

Rlain smiled, and hummed to the Rhythm of Amusement. "It so happens that I am fond of you as well, Renarin."

Renarin blinked aggressively. His hands froze up.

"I've only recently realized it, but my feelings are real," Rlain explained, humming softly, not loudly enough so Renarin could decipher the Rhythms. "Just like I've been on your mind, you've been on mine too."

"Oh." Renarin's legs gave out from beneath him, and Rlain quickly held him before he fell and embarrassed himself.

Heralds, the feelings were mutual.

"I'm..." Renarin mumbled in Rlain's arms, easing himself on his knees. "I... Whoa."

Rlain parted gently, kneeling as well, and reached for Renarin's hand. The touch wasn't unwanted.

"I still can't believe you beat me to it." Rlain hummed. "You're full of surprises, Ren."

Renarin shuddered at the nickname, but it was welcome. So welcome. "Sure, Bridger of Minds."

"You did not just say that," Rlain hummed to Amusement, and Renarin grinned.

Then started laughing.

Rlain smiled as well, and said, "Smiling, although a human emotion, never felt so good."

Yes, he loved him already.

"So... Permission?" Renarin asked shyly.

"Oh, granted. I'm all yours." Rlain replied joyfully, humming to that strange Rhythm like earlier.

Renarin furrowed his eyebrows. "I looked through my notes earlier, couldn't figure out what this Rhythm meant."

Rlain blushed, and kept humming it. "It's not very often used."

Renarin's interest spiked up.

Rlain brought his face closer, and locked their foreheads together. Renarin blushed harder, but felt himself relax, and started humming along.

"It's pure love and tender longing." Rlain said, softly. "The Rhythm of Yearning."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo my love for this couple cannot be limited within the word love. So i wrote something about them ever since that spoiler stream. To add here, i hope i did Renarin justice. I am well aware that Renarin is autistic. And i tried my best to write him with justice. I also have an autistic brother and cousin, whom i love with all my heart, so i thought i would be up to the task. If i did any representation wrong, or used harsh, insensitive or impolite wording, please feel free to educate me. I just want everyone to have a good time :) 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated, Radiants :)
> 
> Catch me on twitter: https://twitter.com/Kalshappiness


End file.
